Yugi's Valentine's day
by VannuroRB
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Yugi has an unexpected situation to handle. Puzzleshipping and other random things.


Happy Valentines day everyone!

Here's hoping that everyone has that perfect love for them on this special day! And if you don't, still enjoy it!

God that sounded so corny…

* * *

Yugi's Valentines day~

Bakura and Yami sat watching Marik write on his pink heart, he wrote very fast like it was something urgent though the two teens knew it couldn't be that important. It was Valentine's day and the teacher decided to let them write Valentine notes for the special day, needless to say Yami and his friends didn't want tot take part in it and sat bored while they waited for the school bell to ring.

'Finished' Marik said proudly, then showing it to his friends.

The two read it with raised brows.

'Hate mail?' Bakura looked up at Marik 'Who you giving it to?'

'I dunno. Someone'.

Bakura rolled his eyes and they looked up as the teacher approached the teens tables.

'Aren't you going to write anything on yours Bakura and Yami?' She asked-slightly surprised they didn't participate.

'Not really' Bakura said sitting back 'We haven't got childhood sweethearts like the others miss'.

'How very sad that is then' She commented before carrying on.

'Nosy bat' Bakura mumbled, making Yami snigger.

On the other side of the classroom was Yugi, he was more shorter then most of his friends and his overall attitude resembled more of a child, though he was very kind and was very loving. He read the sentence he wrote, then with a sigh he rubbed it out and tried again.

'Here Yug' Another heart was shoved under his nose, he stared at it and turned to his friend Joey who sat next to him 'What do you think about this?'

Yugi took the heart and read it carefully, smiling as he turned to Joey 'Is this for Mai?'

'No!' Joey snatched it back off him with a blushing red face 'For…someone else'.

'Oh. Well…I think it's rather nice. It's better then mine at least'.

Joey leaned over to look at the half written sentence Yugi had wrote 'Who's it for?'

Yugi smiled dreamily as he carried on writing, a pink blush on his face 'Anzu…'

'Really? She's like older then us' Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'No offence, but she's not going to be interested in you is she?'

'S-She might. Secretly' Yugi finished his note before signing it anonymous and holding it up 'It'll be perfect!'

'Okay. If you say so. What did you write?'

'To meet me in the swans lake restaurant, you know, that posh place'.

'How the hell are you going to afford that?'

'I'll ask my grandpa for money'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'And you think she'll come, even though you've signed it as anonymous?'

'Well…she'll know who it is. And I bet you she'll come'.

'Alright, whatever you say Romeo'.

Then the bell rang to signal break, everyone jumped up with joy and quickly fled the classroom for a while. Joey walked with Yugi until they stopped at a locker, Yugi folded the note up before slipping it inside with a smile.

'I didn't even think of what to wear' Yugi whined as they carried on walking 'What do you think I should wear Joey?'

'You got a suit?' Yugi shook his head 'Then I'll buy you one. I mean, it's the best you can do if Anzu does decide to show up'.

'Oh?' They stopped and turned to see Marik, Bakura and Yami leaning by a wall, obviously had overheard their conversation 'Little Yugi has a date with Anzu eh?' Marik asked with a smirk.

'Yeah' Yugi smiled 'Jealous?'

'You wish' Bakura retorted 'Anzu goes after the hot stupid guys, not the…little stupid guys under her'.

They chuckled while Yugi scowled at them, not liking how they were being mean to him 'She might! You don't know anything!'

'Oohh. Touch a nerve did we?'

Joey put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him away 'Just ignore them. They're dicks'.

They chuckled as they walked away down the corridor and disappeared. Marik sniggered and stood up from the wall, turning to his friends.

'He's such a ditz to think Anzu will fall head over heels for him' Marik chuckled.

'Ah leave it Marik' Bakura waved his hand at him 'Let the baby have his bottle. If Anzu turns up she'll turn him away as soon as she sees him, but let him be happy for now'.

'Tch. Alright. You spoil all my fun'.

Marik and Bakura continued talking to each other while Yami took out the note paper they were handed in class, he smirked and turned to Bakura before giving him a small nudge.

'Got a pen?' Yami asked, getting a pen off Bakura 'Thanks' Yami leaned against the wall and begun to write again. Bakura and Marik took interest and watched Yami write as he chuckled to himself before folding it up and going down the lockers.

'What are you doing Yami?' Bakura asked.

'Is this Yugi's locker?' Yami asked, pointing to one of them.

'Yeah'.

'Good' Yami then slipped the note in with a chuckle and returned to his friends 'Just arranged to meet him for a date'.

Marik and Bakura raised their brows 'Why would you do that?'

'I'm not really going to go on a date with him' Yami rolled his eyes at that 'He'll think a chick is meeting up with him, but no one will be there. Duh!'

Marik smirked and grabbed Yami's hand 'Or there will be'.

Yami blinked confused 'Huh?'

* * *

After the school day was out, Marik and Bakura dragged Yami through the streets and to Marik's home, after explaining their new plan Yami wasn't so happy about it and tried every means of escaping their grip.

'No! I don't want to be a girl!' Yami whined as Marik pushed him inside the house 'Why isn't it Bakura? He's more girly then I am!'

'Firstly, Bakura would murder us, you are a wuss. Secondly, it was your idea, we're just helping you make it foolproof'.

They dragged Yami upstairs to Marik's room, then pinning him down in a chair they discussed what they needed to do to Yami.

'Right, we need to straighten his hair' Marik pushed down on Yami's spiky hair, making the teen frown at him 'Make up, dress…a lot I'd say'.

Yami frowned at them 'This will never work you idiots'.

'Well…if he knows who you are, you can always say you're a cross dresser' Bakura and Marik sniggered as Yami crossed his arms over his chest, not happy about the situation.

* * *

Yugi and Joey walked down the street, having gone through shops they bought a suit for Yugi to wear for his date but he was more then worried as he read the note in his hand.

'This has to be my unlucky day' Yugi said miserably 'I'm meeting two girls-one of them I don't know-at the same restaurant'.

Joey tapped his chin 'Maybe it's Anzu's twin sister…'

Yugi frowned 'She doesn't have any siblings'.

'So? It could be like a secret sister'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to the paper 'What do I do? I can't go on both dates'.

'Well…you can ditch this mystery girl and go with Anzu'.

'But then I'd break her heart. What good will that do?'

'I know' Joey grinned 'Why don't you switch tables in between. I mean, you're bound to have separate tables right? So why not just go back and forth?'

'I-I can't do that…can I?'

'It's not like you have much else of a choice Yug'.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Joey, knowing that he was right. But the only thought that went through his head was; who was this secret admirer he had?

* * *

Bakura and Marik stood outside the bathroom door as they waited for Yami to get changed in his new clothes and come out.

'What's taking him so long?' Marik asked as he tapped his foot.

'Maybe he's already becoming a woman' Bakura joked 'Taking so long to get ready'.

'I heard that!' Yami shouted through the door, making both Marik and Bakura laugh 'Jeez, this is stupid'.

'Come on darling, lets see how you look'.

Yami grumbled but did as they said, opening the bathroom door he stood at the door and blushed heavily as Marik and Bakura sniggered at him. He wore a long red dress with make up all other his face-some of it not done properly-and his hair had been straightened and tied back in a ponytail. Yami glared at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Shut up!' Yami growled 'I don't even want to do this!'

'Ah go on, it'll be a good laugh' Marik calmed himself down so that he was to small giggles 'If Yugi finds out he's been dating a guy, his face will be hilarious'.

'He'd probably go wash himself in bleach as well' Bakura added.

Yami rolled his eyes and played with his hair 'Well…I better be going now so…see you later guys'.

'Oh Yami, keep your phone on, we want to know how it's going' Marik smirked then and winked at Yami 'Princess'.

'I'll kill you for this okay?' Yami rolled his eyes and nearly tripped down the stairs because of the high heels, but managed to save himself by holding onto the railing, blushing furiously as Marik and Bakura laughed again and heard him leave.

'Lets follow him' Marik said as he nudged Bakura.

'Oh man…'

'Oh come on, it'll be fun you know it' Marik grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him down the stairs so they could follow Yami.

* * *

Yugi sat in the restaurant, coming a little earlier then the needed time as he wasn't sure which girl was going to come first. Yugi looked to the door each time it was opened, but it wasn't the people he wanted. He sighed and looked around nervously again as he played with his fingers.

"Though…it is rather strange" Yugi thought "I've never had anyone take a liking to me before…and now so suddenly?"

Yami came to the restaurant looking inside and seeing Yugi, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Poor kid. Well…I guess I have to do this. Otherwise knowing Marik and Bakura they'll blackmail me for dressing up as a girl" Yami shrugged his shoulders and walked in, quickly clearing his throat so he could try and disguise his boyish voice for something more girly before walking over to Yugi.

'Yugi?' Yami mentally cursed himself for the voice he chose sounded rather too high pitched.

Yugi looked up, though not seeing it as Yami just some teenage girl. Yugi stood up and nodded 'Y-You're the…girl who gave me the note'.

'Yeah…' "I really regret it now" Yami thought as he moved closer and sat down 'Have you been waiting long?'

'Not really…' Yugi sat down with a look of confusion 'Are you…alright?'

'What? Oh yes' Yami cleared his throat again, making it look like it was his throats problem 'Just…a little sore…I'm quite fine'.

'Oh…okay then'.

Yami smiled but then glared past Yugi as he saw Marik and Bakura standing at the restaurant window waving at him while laughing.

'They are so going to die' Yami mumbled.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'What?'

'I-I mean…' Yami cleared his throat again 'I could do with some water'.

'Oh right, of course' Yugi got a waiter to come over and asked for some water for Yami, while Yugi was turned to the waiter Yami glared back at Marik and Bakura, pointed at them and traced his thumb over his neck to tell them he was going to kill them. They got the message and they quickly disappeared while laughing.

'You know my name' Yugi said, making Yami quickly turn back to him 'But…I don't even know yours'.

'Yami' Yami replied "Crap!" He shouted in his head.

'Yami?' Yugi repeated.

'Err…w-well…t-that's my nickname' Yami lied, trying to remember to keep his voice light and not like his deep voice 'A-All my friends call me that…I-I got so used to it' Yami gave a light chuckle 'Silly me'.

'Oh…' Yugi smiled 'I was going to say, there's this boy in my class called Yami. I thought you was going to be him in a dress' Yugi chuckled and covered it with his hand while Yami sunk lower into his seat in embarrassment.

The waiter came back and handed Yami the glass of water and gave them menu's to order from. Yugi looked up at the door, seeing Anzu walk in and being lead to a table, Yugi bit his lip and put the menu down.

'Excuse me, I'll be right back' Yugi got up and left Yami on his own.

Yami watched the teen leave and leaned back on the chair to see Yugi head over to Anzu, he rolled his eyes and looked down at his pocket as his phone rang. He answered it to see Marik sent him a message.

'Damn guy' Yami muttered as he answered the message.

Yugi hurried over to Anzu's table, the girl leaned on the table bored as she held a mirror in her hand and checked her make up once again. Yugi blushed slightly and flattened his clothes before clearing his throat, making Anzu turn to him before turning back to the mirror.

'Soda for me' Anzu said dully 'I'm waiting for someone'.

'What? No, I-I'm not a waiter' Anzu turned to Yugi as he gave a shy smile 'I-I'm anonymous…'

'You?' Yugi nodded his head as she turned to him 'I expected someone more…' She looked up and down him before saying 'Taller'.

Yugi bit his lip 'W-Well…height isn't everything right?'

'Sure' She sighed and stood up, making Yugi confused 'Listen, you're probably an okay guy. But I just don't date guys younger then me, so that means you as well'.

Yugi looked up at her, sad by the news 'C-Can't you make an exception with me?'

She shook her head 'I go for…more mature guys. Understand?'

Yugi nodded his head and looked sadly as Anzu then left the restaurant, Yugi sighed as before Anzu left she flirted with the young doorman before walking down the street, he sighed one last time before going back to Yami.

While Yami waited he couldn't help but see how the dress fitted him, running his hands down his side with a depressing sigh.

"Aren't girls supposed to be more curvy?" Yami thought "I look like a…a brick. Why am I worrying about my figure?"

'Sorry I took so long…' Yugi mumbled as he sat back down at their table.

"About time" Yami looked up at Yugi and was about to say something, but noticed Yugi's glum aura around him 'Hey, are you alright?'

'What? Oh yes' Yugi sighed and played with his clothes 'Just…something is all'.

'What kind of something?' Yami asked.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Yami 'Well…you see…I already had a date set up, with this girl called Anzu…I was going to plan on switching tables with you two…but she doesn't like me so…I'm kinda upset by that…'

'I see…did you like her a lot?'

Yugi nodded 'I've liked her since I joined secondary school, but I guess the feelings mutual'.

Yami stared at the teen, then seeing his hand he bravely reached over to hold it gently in his own hand 'I'm sorry…'

Yugi looked up with a small pink colour, then shaking his head and showing a small smile 'Don't be. I still have this date to finish. So…after we've eaten, where would you like to go?'

'Umm…how about the pier?' Yami suggested.

Yugi smiled 'Sounds good to me'.

* * *

After they finished up with a meal, Yugi and Yami headed to the pier and enjoyed the evening light together. It was strange for Yami, as the more time he spent with Yugi the more he actually understood the teen and grew to appreciate him. Yugi sighed and stood by the railings as he looked over at the sea.

'Doesn't it look pretty?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. Something like that' Yami replied with a smile 'Do you like these kind of things Yugi?'

Yugi chuckled 'Sometimes…it's rather peaceful you know?'

'Yeah, I know'.

Yugi giggled and they carried on looking out over the sea without a care in the world.

'What do we have here?' The two teens looked up, right before a man grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him closer 'What a hot bird we have here'.

Yugi frowned at the man 'Hey! She's my date!' Yugi defended, making Yami roll his eyes at Yugi's poor attempt to look big.

'Well now she's mine, right darling?' He asked as he kissed Yami's neck, making the teen groan in disgust.

'Leave her alone!'

'Clear off' He pushed Yugi aside, making Yugi fall to the ground.

The man then reached round to try and grope Yami's breast, but then he was surprised he couldn't find them 'Huh?'

'You have to remember this' Yami then kicked the man in the crotch, making him let go of the teen as he turned around and kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the face 'I'm not taken for granted!'

'Whoa! You're a dude!' The man said, surprised by Yami's sudden attitude.

'What did it take the kick in the balls to make you see that?'

The man then quickly left the two, not liking the fact he tried to seduce a boy. Yami hissed and rubbed his shoulder.

'Damn bastard' He muttered.

'Y-Yami?'

Yami froze, hearing Yugi's voice he slowly turned to the teen as he stood behind him. Yami sighed and nodded.

'Yeah…it's me' Yami untied his ponytail and ruffled his hair so it stood up again, knowing he couldn't hide from Yugi anymore.

'W-Why are…you wearing a dress?'

Yami blushed heavily 'W-Well about that…we knew you was going to meet Anzu for a date…a-and we knew you was going to get turned down by her…so we thought it would be…funny if you got turned down by another girl and' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I got hooked into being the girl'.

'We?' Yugi repeated.

'Me, Marik and Bakura'.

'I see…well…I hope you had a good laugh about it then'.

Yugi turned to leave, but Yami was quick and managed to catch his arm and pull him back.

'No. You don't understand Yugi' Yami pleaded.

'I understand perfectly well' Yugi replied as he tried to get his arm back.

'Yeah, okay, at first it started out as a joke. But…you're an okay guy' Yugi stopped struggling and looked up at Yami who sighed 'More then…okay I guess. And I really mean it. I was waiting to for a good time to do this…'

Yami leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek, making the smaller teen blush to a light pink colour. Yugi looked down as Yami let go of his arm and the two stood in silence for a few short moments.

'What you did was really mean' Yugi mumbled.

'I know…I'm sorry' Yami apologised 'I didn't you'd get that upset when Anzu ditched you'.

Yugi nodded, then looking up as he gave Yami a tight hug 'I forgive you though…just this once'.

Yami looked confused, but he didn't want to argue against it so hugged Yugi back with a smile 'Thanks Yugi'.

'Yami…'

'Yeah?'

'You look good in a dress'.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Thanks'.

'But…don't come as a girl next time'.

Yami frowned then 'Next time?' He repeated.

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami 'For our next date'.

Yami blushed 'What next date?'

'Don't you want to do another date? I thought that's what you meant'.

'I thought you didn't want to see me again'.

Yugi smiled and shook his head 'You can be nice Yami, and I like that side of you' Yugi held Yami's hand 'So, do you want another date?'

'Err…sure' Yami rubbed the back of his head 'I wasn't expecting that at all'.

Yugi giggled and hugged Yami again, Yami hugged Yugi back, not wanting to leave each others embrace.

* * *

Pointless stories FTW!

Ah well, it's the thought that counts…yeah.

For all the people I love, my family, my friends, a few extra people, and to all the people on FF. I love you all!

Review if you like!


End file.
